


Bratty Girls and Banter

by GovernorKristique



Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Brenda loves her rod, F/F, Joan's a bit of a brat, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Power Play, Strap-Ons, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: My first attempt at a Screak fic!Also I suck at titles so...Happy New Year Kryssi!
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



Ms. Murphy made her way to Ferguson’s isolation cell in the medical unit. Joan was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall, reading a worn copy of a Chuck Palanhuik novel. She looked up from her book and took off her glasses, staring at Brenda with a curious glint in her eye. Brenda gave a polite nod of acknowledgement and stood beside her door. Both of the women waited, and watched as the doctor gathered her belongings in the clear plastic tote, and left for the evening. Joan got up and gently tapped the window. Brenda smirked and unlocked the door, stepping inside to greet her prisoner. “Where’ve you been Ms. Murphy? I was beginning to think Ve-ra sacked you,” Joan drawled. “Nah. She caught me outside for a smoko break a few weeks ago. The cunt’s had me on the wet cells ever since,” Brenda scoffed. Joan crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow, “is that so? She’s so desperate to assert her power. Pathetic little underling…” Joan murmured. Brenda curled her lips in amusement, “have you been missing me? Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft on me now Joan,” she tutted. Joan grinned and cupped Brenda’s cheek in her hand. She ran her thumb over her bottom lip and smirked as Brenda’s lips parted to welcome her touch. “Oh Brenda…” she whispered, “you are sadly mistaken. Clearly it is  _ you  _ who’s missed  _ me _ …” she purred as she grasped Brenda’s full breasts. She ran her thumbs over the erect nipples poking out from her shirt. Brenda bit her lip as the former Governor stared her down. “Well,” Brenda challenged as she grasped the waistband of Joan’s teal pants. “I reckon if I were to check, that hot cunt of yours would prove otherwise,” she taunted as she slipped her hand into Joan’s knickers. Joan’s breath caught as Brenda pressed her fingers into her wet slit, rubbing up and down with a gentle force. Brenda smirked as she arrested the Russian woman’s gaze, her dark eyes dripping with lust. “Mmm…” Joan struggled to contain her arousal. “Your body gives you away every time Ferguson,” she teased. Joan grabbed her wrist and twisted it back, making Brenda wince in pain. “I am more than capable of taking care of myself Bren-da. Would you like to see a demonstration?” she purred.

Brenda watched as Joan slid off her pants and knickers, and steadied herself against the wall. She rested one foot on the chair, giving Brenda an unobstructed view of Joan’s delicious core. Joan pulled her t-shirt and her bra off, allowing Ms. Murphy the privilege of admiring her voluptuous body in its entirety. Brenda loved these games they played. The playful banter, the fight to keep the upper hand, and the satisfaction of watching Joan eventually succumb to her desires and melt into a puddle. Joan slowly circled her clit with her finger, never taking her eyes off of her officer. She moaned at her own touch, which sent a rush of warmth to Brenda’s core. The Greek woman blushed as she watched Joan begin to fuck herself, easing two elegant fingers into her glistening entrance. She arched her back and closed her eyes as she thrust harder. “Do you like what you see Bren-da?” she teased. She pulled out and trailed her finger along her lips before sucking them clean, fluttering her eyelashes as her cheeks hollowed. Brenda abruptly grabbed the raven-haired woman’s throat and crashed her lips into Joan’s. The prisoner moaned as Brenda bit down on her bottom lip, desperately drinking in the taste of Joan’s intimate essence. She ran her tongue along her lip and grabbed Joan’s mound as the Russian woman tossed her arms around Brenda’s neck and lost herself in the kiss. 

“I fucking missed you,” Joan whispered before kissing Brenda’s neck. “And I missed fucking ya,” Brenda chuckled as she took Joan’s swollen clit between her fingers. Joan gasped and gripped the back of Brenda’s neck as she enjoyed the officer’s strong but delicate touch. “Christ you’re cute when you’re horny…” Brenda mumbled as she pressed a little harder into Joan. “Am I?” Joan asked as she whimpered in pleasure. “Fucking adorable,” Ms. Murphy rasped as she dropped to her knees and licked the shimmering result of her ward’s arousal. “Oh fuck…” Joan gasped as she pulled Brenda’s face closer to her core. As she began to rock her hips, Brenda mischievously pulled away and gave Joan a quick kiss. “Not yet love. Got a surprise for ya,” she teased. Joan cocked an eyebrow in curiosity and grabbed both of Brenda’s hands, playfully pulling her close. She paused an inch away from Murphy’s lips and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Ms. Murphy, I truly hope you don’t intend to make me wait. You know what an impatient brat I can be…” she purred. Brenda’s clit throbbed as she admired how easily the normally formidable woman turned into an impatient and needy slut for her. “That I do. Now quit whining, and get on your knees,” Brenda instructed as she unzipped her pants. Joan obeyed and lowered herself, ready to reciprocate Ms. Murphy’s dedication to her pleasure. “I’ve been fucking waiting for this,” Brenda muttered as she dropped her pants and surprised Joan with a thick strap-on. Joan’s lip curled into a playful grin as she raised herself to meet the rod before her. “Why Ms. Murphy, this is a most pleasant surprise indeed,” she purred as she swirled her tongue around the tip. Brenda affectionately tucked a strand of jet black hair behind Joan’s ear as she watched her lover slowly lick the length of her cock, up and down. Joan was such a tease it was nearly painful. Brenda grasped the back of Joan’s head as a fire burned in her eyes. “Take all of it love,” she grunted as she pushed the length past Joan’s lips. Joan obediently sucked, staring into Murphy’s eyes, taunting her. Brenda’s breath hitched as she watched her girl take every inch of the rod, her eyes watering as she choked. Brenda chuckled and pulled out of Joan’s mouth. 

“On your back. Now,” she instructed. “I thought you’d never ask,” Joan happily lay back on the bed and rubbed her clit as Brenda straddled her. “Darlin’, I’m not asking,” she rasped as she teased Joan’s aching cunt with her cock. “You’re going to beg for it like the little brat you are,” she grinned mischievously as she eased the tip into Joan’s wet entrance. Joan gasped quietly as she pushed her sodden finger into Brenda’s mouth. “Ms. Murphy, surely you don’t believe I am about to reduce myself to a begging  _ whore _ purely for your entertainment,” she drawled. Brenda swirled her tongue around Joan’s finger, enjoying the erotic taste of her desire. Brenda grabbed Joan’s wrists and pinned her to the bed, prompting Joan to arch her eyebrow in amusement. “I do love the games you play with me Ms. Murphy, but in a test of wills, I think you and I both know who will outlast the other,” she teased. “Sure about that love?” Brenda taunted as she bit down hard on Joan’s neck. “Christ Brenda!” Joan gasped in pleasure. Brenda dragged her teeth along Joan’s shoulders and collarbones, making her squeal with every rough bite. “Give it up Ferguson,” she challenged as she took Joan’s hard nipple into her mouth. “Make me,” Joan retorted as she raised her hips to Brenda’s cock. Brenda pulled out the small amount of the length she’d permitted Joan to enjoy and stared her down. “Bratty girl…” Brenda drawled as she rubbed the length up and down Joan’s folds. “Fuck…” Joan whispered. Brenda smirked and bit down on the swell of her breast, relishing her lover’s soft porcelain flesh. “Mmm…” Joan whimpered under her breath. Brenda grinned to herself as she could tell she was close to breaking Joan’s stubborn facade. She released one of Joan’s wrists and pressed down into her clit, rubbing her hard and slow as she continued to mark her flesh with sensual bites. Joan bit her lip to unsuccessfully quiet her moans, and felt another surge of wetness rush to her core. “Okay! I give in! Fuck me Brenda,” she demanded. Brenda smiled wickedly as she pressed down harder into the sweet little nub. “Seems you forgot your manners my little brat,” she taunted. Joan rolled her eyes and changed her tune. She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. “Please give it to me Ms. Murphy...I’m begging you…” she said softly as she raised up to kiss Brenda. “Good girl…” Brenda whispered as she eased her cock into Joan, filling her completely. Joan gasped and dug her fingernails into Brenda’s back. She moaned with every thrust as the thick length knocked into her sweet spot. “Harder doll,” Brenda rasped, prompting Joan to reach underneath Brenda’s shirt and slowly rake her fingernails down her back. “Fucking hell that’s good,” she groaned as her scratches burned. Joan rested her calves on Brenda’s shoulders and pulled her down by the neck as her body responded to Murphy’s rough treatment. “Ohhh…” she moaned as the length caressed her at a new angle. “Faster, please...I’m so fucking close,” Joan gasped. Brenda moaned at the sweet sound of her name in Joan’s mouth, and ground her hips harder and faster into the raven-haired woman, quickly unravelling below her. “Such a needy bitch...I fucking love it,” Brenda grunted as she gave Joan everything she had. “Bite me, please!” Joan stammered as she gripped Brenda’s shoulders, her knuckles turning white. Brenda sank her teeth into Joan’s neck and pressed hard into her clit as she thrust. Joan buried her face into Brenda’s neck to stifle her moans as she fell over the edge, rocking her hips into Brenda’s and panting as sensual waves of pleasure rippled throughout her cunt. 

Brenda slowly pulled out and fell beside Joan, both women panting and struggling to catch their breath. Joan wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and turned to admire her curvaceous lover. “Enjoy yourself?” Brenda teased. “Eh, just a little,” Joan said playfully. “And how would you like me to reciprocate Ms. Murphy?” she purred as she stroked the length, soaked from her arousal.

Brenda grinned mischievously, “I got a few ideas,” she drawled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joan gently pressed her lips to Brenda’s as she unbuttoned the crisp white uniform shirt. She savoured the taste of cigarettes and mint as she released Brenda from her clothing. She covered Brenda’s shoulder in soft kisses as she unhooked her bra. “Suck em hard love” Murphy grunted as Joan trailed her tongue down her chest. She flicked her tongue across her nipple as she massaged her other breast. Brenda groaned in pleasure as Joan sucked her ample breast with need, taking her sensitive nipple between her teeth and gently biting down. “Fucking hell Ferguson,” Brenda moaned. Joan grinned and took her time teasing Brenda, exploring the perfectly large mounds before her. “Touch me,” Brenda guided Joan’s hand between her thighs. “No” Joan whispered softly. “Not yet,” she said as she hooked her fingers around the harness and pulled it down Brenda’s legs. She detached the thick length and set it aside. “Lie on your stomach darling,” Joan whispered as she reached under the bed for a bottle of lotion. “What’re you doin’ Joan?” Brenda asked hesitantly as she obeyed. Joan straddled her hips and leaned down to kiss her lover’s neck. Brenda could feel Joan’s soft breasts graze her back, which ignited a gentle warmth between her legs. “Let me take care of you…” she purred as she emptied some of the floral scented lotion into her hand. She ran her hands down Brenda’s body and squeezed the tight muscles in her lower back. Brenda sighed in pleasure as Joan took her time kneading the tension out of her back and shoulders. Every so often, Joan would lean forward to kiss Brenda’s cheek, or gingerly nip at the curve of her shoulder. Joan grasped the back of Brenda’s head and massaged circles into the nape of her neck with a forceful pressure. Brenda exhaled loudly as she let the prisoner work out her knots. “Well I always said your hands were magical,” Brenda chuckled as Joan dug her palms into her shoulders. Joan smiled and relished the feeling of Brenda’s soft skin in her hands. “As are yours my darling. And I must admit you’re pretty good with that cock…” Joan whispered as she grabbed the toy and playfully ran it over the contours of Brenda’s shapely backside. She gently pushed Brenda’s hip, prompting her to turn over and lie on her back. Joan kissed Brenda sweetly and rubbed the dildo up and down her wet slit. Brenda moaned softly as Joan lowered herself to kiss her lover’s hips. “Don’t you dare tease me Ferguson…” Brenda warned. Joan smirked and abruptly flicked her tongue across Brenda’s clit. “Wouldn’t dream of it my darling,” she purred before burying her mouth in Brenda’s cunt, and easing the toy inside. 

Joan slowly pumped in and out, gradually picking up speed as she listened to Brenda’s body. She massaged her clit with her tongue and grazed her fingernails down Brenda’s hips and thighs as she pleasured her officer. Brenda rocked her hips to Joan’s loving mouth, breathing hard as the prisoner thrust the toy deeper inside of her glistening entrance. Joan suddenly pulled out and took the entirety of the length into her mouth, staring into Ms. Murphy’s eyes as she sucked the delicious essence and relished the intimate taste. “Goddamnit you’re hot,” Brenda rasped. Joan grinned and crashed her lips into Brenda’s as she eased the toy back inside, pumping harder and faster. Brenda groaned into Joan’s mouth as she inched closer and closer to the edge. She broke their kiss and turned her cheek to give Joan access to her neck. Joan bit down hard as she thrust the cock, and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Brenda’s fingers on her cunt once again. Brenda rubbed her clit vigorously and arched her hips as Joan fucked her as hard as she could. “Oh god,” Joan bit her lip and quivered as Brenda caressed her sensitive clit. “You got another one in ya?” Brenda grinned mischievously. Joan nodded as her breathing quickened. “Good, I’m close,” Brenda whispered. “Fuck me, please” Joan whispered. Brenda cocked her eyebrow with a smile and thrust three fingers into Joan’s entrance, still deliciously wet. “Mmm…” Joan grunted as Brenda’s skillful hand brought her to the edge. “Wait for me,” she whispered as she bore down on Brenda’s fingers. “Shit I don’t know if I can love,” Brenda panted as Joan twisted the cock and pressed her thumb into her clit. 

Joan felt her lover begin to tremble beneath her, waves of pleasure rising and falling throughout Brenda’s body. Brenda rocked her hips forcefully as she groaned in euphoria, her sweet sounds of ecstasy pushing Joan over the edge as well. The prisoner collapsed, falling on top of Brenda as the officer slowed her thrusts and guided Joan through her orgasm. She pulled her fingers out and gently pushed them into Joan’s mouth. “Naughty girl…such a needy little whore, coming all over my fingers, again…” Brenda whispered as Joan swirled her tongue around Brenda’s fingers. She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arm around Joan’s shoulders, pulling her close. Joan rested her head on her chest and grazed her nails up and down Brenda’s arm. The officer kissed the top of Joan’s head and closed her eyes, enjoying a rare moment of peace and tranquility with the object of her desire. 

“You know what I could use right about now?” Brenda said. “Well Ms. Murphy, let me guess, a post-coital cigarette?” Joan teased. “Right you are Ferguson,” she kissed Joan’s cheek as she got up and began getting dressed. “Can I come too?” Joan asked mischievously. Brenda grinned and shook her head. “Darlin’ you know that’s a bad idea. Too risky,” she asserted. Joan scoffed, “riskier than visiting my cell in the middle of the night and fucking me?” she purred. “Come on Joan, there’s like 8 cameras on the way from here to my spot outside,” she crossed her arms. Joan smiled to herself and bit her lip. “Ten, actually. And as it happens, none of them seem to be working,” she grinned with a playful glint in her eye. Brenda shook her head in amusement, “you knew I was coming” she replied. “Of course darling. You should know full well by now that you aren’t the only corruptible officer on staff,” Joan murmured as she pulled her teal sweater over her head. “We will not be seen, so there is no reason for you not to bring me with you,” she whispered as she pulled the pack of cigarettes from Murphy’s pocket and placed one between her lips. “You really are a brat Ms. Ferguson,” Brenda said as she playfully swatted Joan’s ass. “And you love that about me, Ms. Murphy,” Joan drawled as the officer unlocked the door. Joan took Brenda’s hand in hers and led the way out to the rooftop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya'll think! Brenda's a new character for me and I enjoyed writing this a lot!


End file.
